sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Grant
]] Name: Finn Grant Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Movies, video games, running (Track and Field), art, the gym. Appearance: Finn is 5'11" and weighs 155 pounds. He has tousled, dark brown hair and side swept bangs. He has short hair, roughly two and a half inches at the top, sides and front, but shorter at the back, being roughly an inch long. He has dark blue eyes and full lips which are placed upon his clean shaven, well defined face. He has a clear complexion, a chiselled nose, jawline and cheekbones; because of this many people view him as attractive. Finn has a fairly slim body with a slight tan, but has muscled legs and arms due to his participation in the track and field team at school. He usually wears tight fitting clothes as he feels uncomfortable while wearing baggy ones, feeling like people would make fun of him for wearing them. During the abduction Finn is wearing a tight fitting, horizontally striped dark blue and white t-shirt with a dark grey hoody over the top and dark red skinny jeans as well as black hi-top converses. Biography: Finn was born on the 7th of November 1993 to Lisa Ellis and John Grant. Lisa and John never got married and separated when Finn was four. Finn wasn't greatly affected by the separation, as he was too young to even understand what was happening. He adapted to getting used to only seeing one parent a week. He has two older half-sisters, Ellena (20) and Jessica (23). Finn switches between his mum's and his dad's house every other week; at his mum's house he currently lives with his mum and his mum's boyfriend, Steve. Lisa first got together with Steve a year after she separated with John and moved in with him two years later. At first, Finn didn't like Steve and his children, but kept this feeling bottled up, not wanting to hurt his mum's feelings. However, after a few years of living with them, he just accepted that disliking them wasn't going to change things back to how they were. Finn eventually ended up liking his step siblings and is pleased to see them whenever they come to visit. Over the course of seven years, Finn's half-sisters, his two step sisters and his step brother have moved out of his mum's house and are now living with their partners. At his dad's house it is just Finn and his dad, with frequent visits from his dad's girlfriend, Jen. While growing up his sisters had a big influence on him and made him into the malicious, gossip he is today. Finn is closer to his sister, Ellena than he is to his sister, Jessica; this is because when he was young it was Ellena who always used to play with him. Finn and Ellena are also a closer age than Finn and Jessica are. Another reason why Finn is more close to Ellena than he is Jessica, is due to Jessica moving out a couple of years before Ellena did, leaving Finn and Ellena more time on their own. The first major blow to Finn and his family was when his aunt passed away four years ago. Finn's aunt, Cheryl, was Finn's only aunt and he visited her and his cousin, Andrew (21), as often as he could. Finn’s aunt and cousin both lived in Florida so he was only able to visit them several times a year. He got on with his cousin very well, they had similar tastes to each other and once they were together you would struggle to get them apart. Finn still visits Andrew every so often, usually a couple of times a year during the holidays. Finn's aunt passed away in March, 2008 because of cancer. Finn last saw his aunt on New Year's Day, three months before she passed away; he was very close to his aunt and was deeply hurt when she died. He struggled to get over her death and began blocking himself out from the world, shutting himself in his room and not coming out. The loss of his aunt is the reason why Finn acts so different at home, refraining from showing emotion around his parents, so they don't know how he really feels. Over time, Finn finally got over her death, but he still thinks of her from time to time, remembering the good memories they used to have. Due to his family mainly consisting of women, it reflects on his friendship group, the majority of them being girls. You can see this in his current friendship group: Miranda Millers, Amaranta Montalvo, Stacy Mordetsky, Katarin Tolstoff, and Jamie Snicket. Finn finds it easier getting along with girls as he was brought up with them and got on well with his sisters. In Aurora High School he is known to be a somewhat mean person because of his frequent use of talking about people behind their backs, making fun of people and gossiping. However, Finn is very loyal to his friends and refrains from gossiping and talking about his friends behind their backs. Finn's friends know that he is loyal to them, so because of this, they don't worry that he would do the same to them as he does to other people. As a result of Finn mostly hanging out with girls and because of the gossiping, many boys in Aurora High School make fun of Finn for being feminine. At first, the teasing greatly affected Finn, making him upset and self-conscious. As the teasing carried on over several years, Finn got used to it and now ignores the teasing; although, sometimes he can't help but retaliate. Due to the bullying being very low key and because of Finn being ashamed of being bullied, none of the teachers found out. However, during his first year at Aurora High School, one of the teachers noticed the teasing and spoke to Finn about it. Not wanting to get anymore of the teachers or his parents involved, Finn lied to the teacher and told him that the bullies were just joking around with him and he thought it was funny. The teacher bought the act and left him alone, and Finn and the bullies then became more cautious with the teasing when around school. Finn is very loud, often goofing off and joking with his friends. He has a fiery personality which often shows as he usually gets into an argument with someone over minor things, as long as he knows he won’t get into trouble for it. These arguments don't usually last long, only lasting an hour or so on average. After that, the argument is forgotten about or forgiven; as these arguments don't last long, the teachers don't pay much attention to them, knowing what Finn is like and that the arguments are usually low key and over minor things. Finn is not adverse to confrontation; he is not afraid to speak his mind or to retaliate, and will stand up for himself and his friends. He is also not very trusting and has a hard time trusting people he doesn't know well, this is because he thinks that almost everyone deep down inside is like him and will back stab him if he tells anyone anything secretive. He gets scared easily and because of this people don't understand why he always watches horror films in his spare time. Finn often gets annoyed when things don’t go his way, usually getting into a bad mood for a while. He is sensitive about what others think of him and his concern about rejection and ridicule sometimes causes him to feel shy and uncomfortable around people he doesn’t know too well. Finn has severe arachnophobia. He has been afraid of spiders for as long as he can remember and can’t even stand to look at them. If he sees that there is a spider in the room with him, he will try to get as far away from it as possible. If ever there is a spider in his bedroom he will quickly tell someone to get it out for him. At home he acts the exact opposite of how he acts at school. He is very anti-social at home and usually just sits up in his room watching TV. He is very shy and quiet around people he doesn't know. However, he acts the same as he does at school with pupils he doesn't know at Aurora High School, as his friends are nearly always with him, feeling more comfortable and believing he can be himself when he's around them. He acts like this at home due to the struggle he faced when he lost his aunt, although, over the past four years he has been getting better with showing his emotions when around his family. He is also afraid that his family would judge him like many of the boys do at school, so he tries to act differently when around them. This fear, like many other he has, is entirely irrational. Finn know that his family won’t act like the boys at his school do, however he still feels the need to reserve himself because of this fear. His fear started several months after Finn started high school. His family thought that he acted like this just because of his aunt dying and had no idea about the boys at his school. Not wanting to make things worse, his family decided just to leave him alone and let him get on with things. As the years passed, his family now just accuse him of being a slightly grumpier than average teenager. Finn does quite well during school, mostly getting C's to A's although he is often caught talking during class. His favourite classes are art and physical education which are the classes he does best in. He has the most trouble in math, as he finds it difficult. It is in math that he gets his lowest grades in. The reason why Finn finds math so difficult is because he struggles to get his head around some of the more complicated equations. He often expresses his dislike for math by frequently saying how pointless it is and how he never uses anything he leans in it in real life. Finn dislikes school as he finds all the classes boring, with the exception of art and PE, and always complains about them to his friends. He is a generally a brainy person and he knows it; it's for this reason that Finn knows he can afford to slack off during classes, as he can catch up and understand things quite easily. Finn's hobbies are watching TV, playing video games and running. Ever since Finn was young he loved running and often went out for runs with his mum and his sister, Ellena. When Finn joined Aurora High School it was no surprise that he joined the school's track and field team. He does best at the 100m sprint and the 800m medium distance. He is also very agile making him all round pretty good at track. When Finn first joined track and field he noticed that many of the boys on the team were stronger than him, because of this he started going to the gym twice a week. Finn has always loved watching TV and films. He gained his passion for horror films when he once had the flu and went to stay with his uncle, Stephen. Over the few days Finn stayed with Stephen, they watched horror movies all day; ever since then he has loved horror films. Although he gets frightened easily, Finn always watches horror films; he loves getting the thrill and suspense that horror films have to offer, as well as the adrenaline rush he gets when frightened by the films. However he knows he has the comfort of knowing he is safe from whatever maybe on the TV. His uncle was also the one who got him interested in video games; every other weekend Finn used to go to his uncle's house and he always used to play Xbox with him, since then Finn has been hooked on video games. Advantages: Finn has a speed, stamina and agility advantage over most of Aurora High School's pupils who don't do track and field. His physical strength could also give him a slight edge if involved in a fight. He has a good friendship group as well as being quite smart and tricky. Disadvantages: Finn is not a very trusting person which could affect him if someone he doesn't know well offers to join up with him. There are also some people who don't like him because of his mean personality, which could cause people to turn on him. His fiery personality and argumentative attitude could get him into a lot of trouble if he picked a fight with the wrong person. Designated Number: Male student No. 011 --- Designated Weapon: Megaphone Conclusion: Shout, scream, cry, plead, beg—make as much noise as you like, little gossip, but people who put knives in the backs of their classmates in the real world get shot in the face here. Your friends won't save you now, and I'll be surprised if they even want to. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Will. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Will )]] '''Kills: None Killed By: Katarina Konipaski Collected Weapons: 'Megaphone (designated weapon), Smith & Wesson .357 Revolver (from Joe Carrasco), war spear (from Stacy Ramsey) '''Allies: 'Amaranta Montalvo, Sophie McDowell, Alexander de Gaulle, Matt Vartoogian 'Enemies: 'Jason Meyers, Joe Carrasco, Summer Simms, Stacy Ramsey, Sean Mulcahy, Katarina Konipaski '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Finn woke up on the island alone at the peak clearing. After taking in his surroundings, memories of the previous day filled his head and he realised he was in Survival of the Fittest. In response to this, Finn immediately checked in his newly provided duffel bag for a weapon. Discovering that his weapon was a megaphone, Finn decided to go searching for a better one. After having a brief rest at the golf course and checking the clubhouse, Finn made his way over to the hospital in search for a weapon. He headed up to the maternity and children’s ward and upon his arrival he began to hear voices. As he looked into one of the rooms he saw Jason Meyers, Joe Carrasco, and Jessica Murphy as well as a revolver placed on a table by the door. In response to Jessica and Joe leaving the room to go to the bathroom, Finn took the opportunity to try and steal the gun. As soon as he entered the room, Finn accidently stepped on a squeaky toy which alerted Jason of his presence. In response, Finn kicked Jason in the face and dove for the gun. However, Jason managed to grab hold of Finn which resulted in the pair getting into a brawl. Whilst the pair continued to fight, Joe re-entered the room, and upon seeing what was happening he grabbed the gun. Joe attempted to scare Finn away by shooting the gun, but he missed and hit Jason. As Jason continued to try and attack Finn, Joe decided to put him out of his misery and shot him in the back of the head before dropping the gun. Though traumatized from the event, Finn took advantage of the situation and grabbed the revolver as well as Jason’s duffel bag, then escaped the hospital. As it began to get dark, Finn found himself at the eastern inlet looking for a place to hold up for the night. He eventually found a men’s bathroom on the scenic overlook and decided to sleep there for the night. Soon after waking up to the first announcement, Finn heard someone talking from outside the bathroom. He exited the building and was surprised to see his friend Mara Montalvo sitting on a bench. As the pair began to catch up, Nina Clarke approached them. Both Finn and Mara dismissed her which angered Nina, resulting in her deciding to leave. Mara then revealed that she’d stored her bag somewhere back on the fourth day and needed to go back to find it. She pointed out that it would be easier to travel on her own, so the two of them arranged to meet up the next day at the hotel. Doing as Mara said, Finn spent the rest of the second day and the start of the third roaming around the island and keeping out of sight. During this time, he discovered that his friend, Stacey Mordetsky, had been killed by Yukiko Sakurai. He then found himself going back to the hospital where he promptly barricaded himself in a room. Finn decided to sleep for a few hours whilst he waited to meet Mara, but he ended up oversleeping and woke up midday on day four. In a panic, Finn rushed over to the hotel to see if Mara was still there. When he eventually reached the hotel, Finn was greeted to the sight of a decaying corpse as soon as he entered the lobby. Finn approached the body only to find that it was Nina Clarke. He then continued to wait for Mara in the lobby, but was approached by Sophie McDowell and Alexander de Gaulle. Their sudden appearance took Finn by surprise and he raised his gun at them, thinking they were trying to sneak up on him. Finn soon realised that they were of no threat and he lowered his weapon. The three of them began to talk and eventually made plans to head up to one of the hotel rooms. In the hopes that Mara would still turn up, Finn left a note for her, telling her where he’d be, and then began to head upstairs. However, this was immediately followed by Mara rushing into the lobby from one of the other rooms. As Finn went to greet Mara, Summer Simms entered the room and threw a grenade at the group before getting out her gun and firing. The group scattered and Finn sprinted back up the stairs, only to be knocked over by the force of the explosion. When Finn recovered from the explosion, he discovered that a shard of marble had lodged itself into his calf on his right leg. Removing the shard, Finn then made his way back down the stairs and into the lobby where he saw the bodies of Sophie, Alex and Summer. After seeing the unconscious body of Mara, a distraught Finn assumed she was dead and left the hotel. After running out of medical supplies for his injured leg, Finn made his way back to the hospital once again. It was there he found out via the morning announcement that Mara wasn’t in fact dead, but his remaining two friends, Miranda Millers and Kat Tolstoff, and been killed by Stacy Ramsey. After hearing voices in the hospital lobby, Finn realised that if he wanted to survive he was going to have to join up with a group. Finn entered the lobby and introduced himself to Ami Flynn, Garrett Wilde, Matt Vartoogian and Mirabella Strong by asking for help with his injured leg. Matt and Bella came to help Finn, but tensions in the group caused Garrett, Bella and Ami to leave. When Matt had finished patching up Finn’s leg, the remaining pair decided to go after the others and left the hospital. The pair’s search for the rest of the group brought them back to the hotel where they stayed for the night. The two of them, unable to trust each other, chose to sleep in separate rooms. In the morning, Matt entered Finn’s room and they began to discuss what their next move was going to be. Whilst they talked, they heard voices from outside their room. Finn let Matt borrow his gun who then checked who was outside the room. It turned out to be Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa and Ian Williams who all left promptly after seeing Matt with the gun. For the rest of the day, Finn and Matt stayed in the hotel and left the following morning after it was declared a danger zone. Soon after leaving the hotel, Finn and Matt made their way to the northern town. They entered the gated community in search for a place to rest. They eventually chose a house to stay in, but upon entering they found Gray Emerson in the living room. As the three greeted each other, Finn noticed a fourth person peering out of a separate room. Gray revealed that it was Sean Mulcahy who was a known killer on the island. As Gray and Matt attempted to calm down an agitated Sean, Finn continued to make jabs at him as well as expressing his discomfort about Sean being in the house with them. This prompted Gray to ask the pair to leave, which they obliged to. The next day, Finn and Matt arrived at the school buildings. As soon as they entered the building, Finn announced his displeasure for the place. Simultaneously, Finn saw Mara exit the building from another point, resulting in him going after her with Matt in tow. A while after leaving the school, Finn and Matt came across Mara again at the duck pond. As Finn approached her, he realised that she was holding Stacy Ramsey at gunpoint. Whilst Mara was distracted with Finn and Matt’s arrival, Stacy took the opportunity to dive for her shotgun in an attempt to kill Mara. Mara however, was one step ahead of Stacy and managed to shoot her before Stacy could pull the trigger. Following this, Mara claimed Finn was going to die eventually and she didn’t want to be around to see it, which resulted in her departure. This angered and upset Finn who then vouched that he wasn’t going to end up dead like the others, which resulted in his decision to start ‘playing’. Once Finn and Matt had collected Stacy’s supplies and weapons they then left the area. After leaving the duck pond, Finn and Matt stayed the night in the apartment complex in the southern town. The following day during a discussion with Matt, Finn revealed to him his decision to start hunting down their remaining classmates in the hope that Matt would join him. Matt however, didn’t agree with Finn’s plan and instead insisted that they continue to stay out of the action and save their energy for when it mattered. This angered Finn who had been bottling up his frustration for the past several days, which resulted in him having an outburst and shouting at Matt. After claiming he didn’t want to sit around and wait to be killed, Finn left Matt in search for people to kill. Later on that same day, Finn wandered around the streets in the southern town where he then heard a series of gunshots. With the intent on finding and killing whoever was shooting the gun, Finn searched for the origin of the gunfire. His search eventually brought him to an alleyway which was sheltering the gunman. In an attempt to sneak up on the person hiding in the alley, Finn entered a building which led to the back of the alley. As he tried to get through a window into the alley, the person hiding in it, who was revealed to be Katarina Konipaski (who at the time had the second most kills on the island), grabbed hold of him and pulled him through the window. As the two of them fought, Finn managed to get the upper hand by pushing Katarina to floor and aiming his gun at her. However, Finn hesitated to shoot; questioning whether or not he could bring himself to kill her. This gave Katarina the opportunity to disarm him by slicing into his wrist with her rapier. As Katarina continued to attack Finn, Mara arrived at the scene. Mara shot at Katarina, missing her but managing to scare her off. As Finn lay dying in the alley, the two friends managed to talk briefly before Finn eventually bled out from his wounds. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Some of Finn's appearance is partly inspired by actor Chace Crawford. Chace Crawford is also used as Finn's real life model in his handler's signature. *Finn's favourite singer is Lana Del Rey and his favourite song by her is National Anthem Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Finn, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Clap Your Hands *High Fashion, High Prices V5: *As Good as Dead *No Rest for the Wicked *In Situ *Walk the Streets so Mean *A Classy Place to Meet *Prayer for the Someone Who Is Somewhere Dying *Intermission *Gethsemane *A Human Work *Caught in a Moment *Ready Player 1 *Multishot Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Finn Grant. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students